Descend Unto Me
by xYaoiGirlx
Summary: If only Kyle had listened to Stan, maybe he and Kenny would still be alive. However, Kyle has the chance to return to Earth or have his memory wiped clean of everything Stan and stay in Heaven.  One-sided Style for now. Genres/rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

_So I got this crazy idea for a quest type fic and couldn't resist! And the best part is I have the whole thing already planned out so I won't have to take forever between updates! :D Chapter 2 has already been started, as has (that just sounds weird…) chapter 2 of Closet Nympho!_

_And yes, for whatever reason while I was writing part of this I started to cry. I guess my mental image got the best of me…So perhaps be prepared for some tears towards the end of this chapter._

_The boys are all teens in this, so you can decide the ages. :P_

**South Park © Matt and Trey**

Descend Unto Me

"Kyle, dude, I'm telling you it's not a good idea today!" Stan protested as he lazily looked for his ice skates. "It's been too warm this week; the ice is sure to be thin."

"I was there this morning and there was no 'thin ice' sign, so it'll be fine!" the bored redhead countered as he dug through a pile of junk on the opposite side of his friend's room.

Ten minutes or so later and some more weak arguments from Stan, the pair had managed to find both skates and his hockey stick.

"Please, Kyle, just wait until next week after this warm front ends!" he pleaded once more as Kyle slung Stan's skates over his shoulder, grabbed his stick, and headed downstairs.

"I'm not getting called a pussy or any other name for another week. We've held this rematch game off for almost a month now and Craig's getting more…" He then paused as he idly waved his hand in a circular motion, trying to think of the proper word as Stan locked the door behind them.

"Pissy? Whiny?" Stan offered with a sigh, the pair trudging through the snow. "I know as well as you do how he's been these past few weeks, but you shouldn't let him get to you like that, or any of his team for that matter."

"It's not just that, Stan. I'm just sick of playing video games and watching movies. I want to get out and do something for a change."

"Fine. But I don't want to have to tell you 'I told you so' when we get there and find the sign."

And much to Stan's amazement, there was no sign, or no one for that matter. No Craig, no Cartman, no anybody skating on the ice.

"Don't you think this is kinda weird?"

Kyle said nothing in reply, just simply nodded as he idly brushed the slushy snow off a bench, eyes trained on the empty ice-covered pond with a quizzical look as he sat and began to lace his skates.

"Well, I'm not getting my skates on until they show up; and if they're not here within 15 minutes, I'm going to the café for some hot chocolate."

"So impatient…" Kyle sighed sarcastically with a roll of his emerald eyes, laughing shortly after when a slushy snowball weakly hit his side. "Well, you can just stand around if you want, but I'm going to skate." And with a final tug of his laces he was up and on the ice.

Stan couldn't ignore the bad feeling growing in the pit of his stomach as he watched his best friend skate farther and farther out on the ice, but he knew his pleas would go unheeded, so he simply offered, "Please be careful."

Again Kyle rolled his eyes at his overprotective friend, circling the middle of the pond a few times before he headed to the right side of the pond, frowning a bit as he came to a sudden halt, eyeing a slightly buried bright yellow sign, laying on it's side, in the snow just past the edge of the pond.

"Kyle?"

The redhead held up a hand, signaling that he had heard his friend, but slowly skated up to the sign to get a better glimpse of the bold black letters.

**CAUT  
>THIN I<strong>

"Kyle!"

Again Kyle instantly stopped, his eyes growing wide and terrified as he heard Stan scream his name over and over again, somehow his name reaching his ears over the deafening sound of ice cracking.

No sooner than Stan was heading in a full sprint towards the icy surface, Craig had pulled him back and shoved him on the ground, his own eyes wide and full of panic.

"You can't go out there! You'll fall in too!"

"But I can't…! I ca… KYLE!"

He kicked Craig off of him, leapt up and tried once more to reach his friend as Kyle clawed desperately at the still breaking ice, his chest barely above the freezing water, but fell flat on his face in the snow as Craig had grabbed his ankle. As he lifted his head, trying to drag himself from the other's boy's grasp, he noticed Kenny reaching his hockey stick out as far as he could, trying to balance himself on the edge of the pond and not touch the all too fragile ice.

"Stan!" Kyle yelped as his hand slipped off the small piece of ice he had been clinging to, his other frantically trying to reach the stick. "I'm sorry!"

The noirette kicked and squirmed, soon being dragged to his feet with arms wrapped tightly around both his shoulders, powerless to do anything as Kyle had succeeded in grabbing the hockey stick, unintentionally dragging Kenny down with him. Tears stung his eyes as he continued to struggle against Craig and Token, his energy soon drained as he fell limply in their grasp, wailing for all he was worth at the sky, over the sound of the approaching sirens as the water became completely calm again.

xoxoxoxox

Stan had refused to leave, even against the will of his concerned parents, from the pond until his two best friends were recovered from the icy depths some three hours later. He had sat in the back of the ambulance, huddled in a blanket with a cup of what was once hot chocolate, as he stared at the hole in the ice.

"Stanley, please honey, they've recovered Kyle and Kenny, so let's go home now. There's nothing more you can do," Sharon pleaded as she gently laid a hand on her son's shoulder.

"I want to see them first," he replied weakly as he stood and pushed the blanket from his shoulders, coughing shortly after from a sore and raw throat from the cold and from crying, his cocoa cup laying forgotten in the snow.

He was somewhat glad that he had no more tears to shed as he stood over Kyle's still body. He simply stared for a few minutes, his mind unsure of what exactly he should be feeling, like this was all just some sick dream and this wasn't really his best friend. He gingerly took one of Kyle's freezing hands in his own, his other hand gently running through the soaked and beginning to freeze red curls, his forehead resting against Kyle's.

"You know," he whispered, oblivious to the sympathetic stares he was receiving from the emergency workers and the three boys' parents, "sometimes I wish you would've just stopped and listened to reason, but I guess your stubbornness is part of what I fell in love with. And now I won't ever have the chance to tell you that. I won't have the chance to tell you anything now. And it hurts just as much now as it did when you needed a kidney transplant; I didn't ever want you to die before me." He laid a gentle kiss to Kyle's cheek before hugging the limp body of his best friend and kissing him chastely on his frozen and blue lips. "Goodbye, Kyle. I love you."

As they watched the one-sided exchange of love, Sharon and Randy held each other tightly, glancing to Shelia and Gerald who had also been watching, but were still too busy mourning to really comprehend what was going on.

Stan then moved numbly to Kenny's body, smiling through his tears that he thought he had ran out of. "Thank you for being there for me when I needed you most," he choked, wiping angrily at his tears. "I can't blame the others for stopping me. I'm just glad you had enough common sense to try to reach him from land instead of being all 'tally-ho!' and running across the ice like I was going to. Too bad you just have bad balance," he chuckled ruefully. "Take care of yourself and Kyle up there, will ya?" he asked as he laid his hand over Kenny's.

As he turned away from his friends, he knew he had to say something to the Broflovski's but he had no clue as to what. Somehow, 'Sorry, your son was a stubborn asshat and wouldn't listen to me today,' just didn't sound right.

He sighed heavily, jamming his hands in his coat pockets as he slowly trudged through the snow to his best friend's parents.

No sooner than he had opened his mouth, Sheila had him in a tight hug, crying into his shoulder. "Stanley, thank God you were alright!" He tentatively returned her embrace. "Someone should pay for not making sure that sign wasn't set up properly! Now look! I've lost my only natural born son…" she wailed.

"I'm sorry," was all Stan could muster as he tightened his grip on the redheaded woman. "Not only have you lost a son, I've also lost two of my best friends."

"I know it'll be hard," Gerald began as he laid a hand on Stan's shoulder before gently trying to pry his wife away from the teen, "but we'll all get through this."

The noirette nodded, not knowing what else to say before turning to Kenny's parents, but deciding not to approach them as they were with their son.

"Are you ready to go home now, son?" Randy asked as their Stan came to stand in front of them.

"Yeah, I'm ready," he mumbled as he followed them to the car, his eyes never leaving the ambulance Kyle was resting in until it was no longer in sight. "Goodbye…"

xoxoxoxox

_Did I get you? Did you cry? D: It may have just been me though… Tell me what ya think!_


	2. Chapter 2

**South Park © Matt and Trey**

Descend Unto Me

Kyle wasn't sure what to think as he floated lazily in a circle, staring at the billions of stars around him. "Where am I?"

Kenny, who was floating a few feet ahead of him, merely chuckled and pulled down his parka hood. "The last place you'd expect to be," he said as he and Kyle came face to face with a giant button. "Go on, press it."

"No way dude! Something bad might happen!"

The blonde rolled his eyes at his naïve friend, grabbing Kyle's arm and pressing both their hands to the button, the redhead wincing in terror the entire time.

"Relax, dude, and open your eyes already," Kenny laughed as he began dragging Kyle down a path.

"What is this place?" he asked in awe as he looked around at the various sized buildings, glimmering in the perfect lighting while small clouds lazily drifted by.

"Heaven, r-tard."

"Wait. What?" Kyle screeched as he pulled his hand away from Kenny's grasp, memories of only minutes ago flooding his mind. "Stan…"

"Look," Kenny smiled sympathetically as he placed his hands on his friend's shoulders. "Heaven tends to make you forget who you used to be on Earth and what happened when you died. Try to remember and keep it in your mind."

"Why does it seem like you know everything about this place?"

"Because I've been here several times, and several more in Hell…" he grinned.

"But we've never been dead, Kenny. How could you…?"

"_You've_ never been dead, but I have, and I've tried telling and showing you guys so many times," he sighed as he began walking down the path again, hands behind his head. "Just try to keep up. I want you to meet someone. If you can call it a someone…"

The redhead was still in a state of awe, not only now from his new surroundings, but from his memories as well. "Poor Stan…I wish there was something I could do to help him through this."

"Well, since you're not cursed like me, that seems highly unlikely. But~" the blonde cooed too sweetly. "Seeing as I am and I'll be returning to Earth in a few hours, I just _might_ be willing to help."

"You mean you're leaving me here alone?" Kyle wailed, fear washing over him as he leapt on Kenny's back, wrapping his arms around the slightly taller teens neck, holding him in place.

"Just for a little bit," he replied as he began to float off the ground, the redhead somewhat terrified as he floated upwards with Kenny, seeing as he was still attached to him. "I'm sure I'll be back weekly, maybe a few days in a row if you're lucky. It all depends on what Stan's current condition is and how many freak accidents happen to kill me."

"I'm still not sure I fully believe you about how you know everything, and the dying and stuff," Kyle began to cry, hugging Kenny tightly, "but if it's all true, thank you. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to Stan."

"And who knows what he's going to do without you. You guys are a two sided coin, don't forget," he said as they gently landed on a ledge who knows how far up from where they were moments ago. "Figures I'd find him here."

"Who?"

"Look for yourself," he encouraged as he gently pried Kyle's arms from around his neck, turning in their embrace to face emerald eyes. "But try not to stare too much."

The pair took to holding hands as they approached the 'it' Kenny had mentioned earlier.

"Back so soon?" the creature chuckled as it lazily scratched behind its ear as the pair approached.

Kenny merely smiled in kind and shook his head. "You know I had to come back to see your beautiful smiling face!" he teased as he sat down before the creature. "C'mon, Kyle, sit."

The ginger slowly eyed the creature then Kenny before finally deciding it wise to sit, as it did seem that Kenny knew this place well and probably knew what was best.

"Kyle, God. God, my best friend Kyle," he introduced lazily as Kyle squatted his way into a sitting position, nearly falling the rest of the way when he discovered who Kenny was talking to.

"Hi," Kyle then awkwardly offered with a meek wave.

"He must not get out much, huh?" the creature then smiled at Kenny. "Only joking, boy! Only joking!" he then grinned at Kyle. "So tell me about yourself."

The trio conversed for several hours, and as Kenny had promised, he began to fade out of the existence of Heaven before their very eyes.

"Like I said, I'll be back in a few days or up to a week. I promise."

Kyle nodded, a frown lining his lips. He would be all alone to either talk to God or wander around Heaven and get used to the place, the latter being something he would have to do eventually anyway seeing as he'd be here for a while. Or all eternity…

xoxoxox

As Kenny faded from one plane of existence to the other, he caught a glimpse of his once dead body and casket fade away, along with all the flowers and decorations surrounding it. He then looked up at his teary eyed parents as he stood between them then to Stan bawling his eyes out as he leaned on the remaining casket in the room.

The noirette jumped slightly as warm arms encircled him from behind, a head coming to rest between his shoulder blades. "It's just me, dude," Kenny whispered, smiling sympathetically as Stan relaxed against him.

"Thank you for trying to save him," the other teen whispered back, turning his head only slightly toward Kenny. "Why did he have to be so damned stubborn?"

"So you would have someone to keep in line, I guess," the blonde offered as he slowly raised his head, allowing Stan to turn in his arms and hold him, sobbing into his shoulder. Out of reflex from the many other times he had to comfort his friend, a hand came up and began running through silky black locks over and over in an attempt to calm him.

After Stan's sobs had dwindled down to sniffles, Kenny steered them to an empty couch in the corner, offering the noirette a box of tissues.

"I don't know if I can handle the funeral tomorrow," he sniffed after he blew his nose, new tears brimming his azure eyes. "I'm broken enough already."

"I know it's hard, but this is something you have to do to find closure, otherwise you'll never forgive yourself for not seeing him off properly," Kenny soothed as Stan laid his head on his shoulder, his eyes closed to fight the new tears.

"I know…" he sighed, tugging a new tissue from the box beside him. "It's just hard. I don't know if his parents are even as hurt as I am. I mean, look at them! I've seen Sheila cry maybe twice today and Gerald not at all."

"It's because they know death, they've seen it before and know how to cope with it. This is your first real funeral setting ever and your best friend to boot. If it had been a relative it probably wouldn't be so hard on you."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Stan replied. "I hardly see my relatives, but Kyle I've seen just about every day of our lives since we met. I must sound stupid…"

Kenny looped an arm awkwardly around Stan's shoulder, pulling him closer. "Just let your feelings out; it can only help heal your heart."

Stan laughed under his breath. "When did you become so wise and knowing?"

Kenny laughed with him for a moment, suddenly noticing that it became rather silent next to him. His sky blue eyes saw something that made him smile warmly: Stan was asleep. It was the first time he could recall that Stan was ever trusting enough to fall asleep leaning on anyone but Kyle.

xoxoxox

Sorry this took so long to get out…I kept redoing the heaven scene and decided to go ahead with the viewing in this chapter too. It'll be out of the 'depressing' stuff soon! :D


End file.
